


Contagious Awesomeness

by pisum_sativum



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Arguing, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Singing, in a fresher, jedi being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisum_sativum/pseuds/pisum_sativum
Summary: Of Jedi singing in the 'fresher.-"YOU PUT A RECORDER INSIDE OUR FRESHER!" Obi-Wan sprung up, screaming. Jedi dignity could go ----- itself. "What are you thinking? Do you even think before you act?"





	Contagious Awesomeness

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Knock. Knock. Knock. "Anakin, Master Chia asked me to pass you a message."

"What?" Anakin's muffled voice came out from the door of refresher unit.

Obi-Wan repeated what he had said, louder this time.

"Can't hear you, Master."

Pitter-patter of shower started again, along with the padawan's horrible singing. Obi-Wan sighed. If only the door and wall were soundproof... He went back to his seat and the half-read article.

"Did you say something to me?" Anakin asked, toweling his damp blond curls.

"Master Chia asked me to pass you a message," Obi-Wan replied, turning off the datapad. "I'm quoting her 'Master Kenobi, could you please tell your padawan to shut up while in the fresher? It's annoying as--I'm not saying that word. It starts with f, ends with k and has u and c inside if you need to know.' She's in quite a foul mood when I saw her."

"And I have to agree with her," Obi-Wan continued. "My poor ears are rather... ah, traumatized by your singing."

Anakin raised both of his eyebrows and sat on the arm of a sofa and crossed his arms. "I'm not the only one singing in the 'fresher, am I?"

"I'll have to ask Quinlan if his padawan does it too or not," Obi-Wan said, tapping his beard.

"Your top note was off-key last night in the 'fresher," Anakin suddenly said.

"It's perfectly in tune," Obi-Wan protested.

A victorious smirk came across Anakin's face. "Ha! You confess it. See? I'm not the only one singing in the 'fresher."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth. Closed it. And opened it. "You--you," Obi-Wan sputtered, his face blushing a lovely shade of crimson. "But my top note is _always_ in tune," he insisted.

"Yeah," Anakin said. "It's the only note you got right in the whole song." His forehead came to rest on his hand as he wondered if he had somehow corrupted Obi-Wan with his awesomeness. The Jedi Knight wasn't like this when they first met. And if Anakin did, it wasn't really his fault that his awesomeness was contagious.

Obi-Wan heaved a dramatic sigh. But he was still blushing to the tip of his ears, so the effect was utterly ruined.

Too bad.

"At least I don't sing as loud as you do," Obi-Wan grumbled.

"I'm not the one singing at midnight," Anakin shot back.

Obi-Wan held up his hands. "I call for truce. I'm not arguing with you about this. You're impossible."

"Truce not accepted. You're just jealous of my voice. I understand, it's hard not to. My voice is just too good." Anakin demonstrated with a short verse of Jizz. He didn't notice Obi-Wan trying not to cover his ears.

"Enough! I'm starting to feel sorry for this songwriter," Obi-Wan said. Anakin's eyebrow quirked at that. The ginger man was quite expressive with his distaste for Jizz. _So uncivilized_.

"Don't you have better thing to do?" Obi-Wan complained, prodding at Anakin's backside with one toe.

So much for a well-mannered and honorable Jedi.

"In fact, I have. Thanks for reminding me," Anakin picked up his datapad. A few taps and swipes and a voice sounded out. Loud and clear and admittedly tuneless. With shower noise in the background. And recognisedly Obi-Wan's.

"YOU PUT A RECORDER INSIDE OUR FRESHER!" Obi-Wan sprung up, screaming. Jedi dignity could go kriff itself. "What are you thinking? Do you even think before you act?"

The Chosen One didn't even bat an eyelash. "Spare me the lecture. I did think it through. And before you ask, no I won't tell you where it is," he even said it in a sing-song voice.

The audacity. Anakin deserved a long, painful death by Sith Lord's lightning.

"It's too good an opportunity to waste," Anakin said cheerfully.

I have a bad feeling about this, Obi-Wan thought. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Sending this audio file to Master Chia," Anakin replied, like it was the most sensible thing to do in the universe.

"WHAT?"

"Sending--the--audio--file--to--Master--Chia." Anakin said slowly, punctuating every word, like he was speaking to a confused youngling. "I wonder how she'll react."

"Fine, do it," Obi-Wan said carelessly.

It was Anakin's turn to be surprised.

"I'll 'accidentially' submit that video along with our next mission report. I think the Council will enjoy watching you try to sing that space opera," Obi-Wan said, his voice thoughtful.

"Noooo! I'll delete this file, I promise. I call for truce!"

"Truce not accepted," Obi-Wan replied smoothly. "But lucky for you, I do accept surrender."

Anakin deeply regretted infecting Obi-Wan with his awesomeness.


End file.
